


Chocolate Bunny

by FallLover



Series: Boytoy AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fetish Clothing, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Hank, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, all-human AU, boy toy Connor, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Connor surprises Hank with a bunny costume.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Boytoy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116794
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Chocolate Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042138) by [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee). 



> Inspired by [Sayatsugu's](https://twitter.com/Saya_tsugu) [mafia AU HankCon art](https://twitter.com/Saya_tsugu/status/1238447963539533827) and [Synekdokee's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee) [Mafia/Boy Toy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247555).

Hank’s office door opened quietly, and Hank didn’t even look up. He trusted his people to keep anyone he didn’t want to see out. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but whoever it was would likely report and then leave.

When the door clicked shut and whoever it was didn’t say anything, Hank finally looked up… and nearly dropped his pen.

Connor stood nervously by the door wearing what could best be described as a playboy bunny costume, ears and all. The black corset bodysuit was made of some shiny material that covered most of Connor’s upper chest. The unattached collar was bright white on his pale throat, and almost elegant with its little black bow-tie. The fishnet stockings lovingly framed his long legs, ending in some black high heels, that well-accentuated Connor’s calves. The ears were tall and flopped a bit in a way Hank wouldn’t say aloud was adorable, but in the heat of the moment…

“Hello, Sir,” Connor said, quietly. His cheeks were pink, and he idly picked at the white cuffs on his wrists. His smile was awkward.

“Hello,” Hank replied. He blinked, then pulled on as much composure as he could muster. “What’s the occasion?” There didn’t have to be. Sometimes it was just the time of day and Hank hadn’t visited Connor’s bedroom yet. Usually Hank picked something out he wanted to try, which made him appreciate those rarer occasions when Connor made his own decisions on clothing, toys, and sometimes roleplay, usually surprising Hank in wonderful ways, although as was the way of things, some ideas worked better than others.

Hank thought this one was on the better end of the spectrum.

“It’s… almost Spring?” Connor offered as he walked daintily to Hank, drawing Hank’s eyes to those hips.

“So what?” Hank asked, setting his pen down before he crushed it. “We should make like rabbits…?”

Connor’s flush darkened a bit. But now he was watching Hank and not picking at his cuffs, and wore a slightly coy smile. “If you’d like.” He paused by the side of the desk.

Hank pushed his chair back and indicated his work area. Connor walked forward and delicately moved some papers aside, which gave Hank a view of Connor’s pert ass in those damn stockings, and a view of the fucking cotton tail on the bottom of the bodysuit.

Hank laughed as he set his hands on Connor’s round cheeks, giving them a squeeze that made Connor gasp and lurch forward onto the desk slightly. “I appreciate your commitment to the idea.” He let go and nudged Connor’s hip. Connor got the idea and sat up on the desk so that he was facing Hank.

Hank looked him over, thoughtful. He traced his fingers around the torso “cups” and discovered that the get-up had a well-hidden zipper going down Connor’s middle.

“Doc says I shouldn’t eat too many chocolate bunnies this Easter,” Hank commented, slowly and carefully unzipping the corset. He could feel Connor trembling ever so slightly. It was a lot for him, the heels and the get-up, and walking through the halls of the mansion on a workday, where others had probably seen him. Not that Connor’s… position… was unknown to Hank’s staff, or that they had any grounds to say anything about it, but Hank knew it was likely difficult for him. He respected that. “But I think I can make an exception.”

The zipper went all the way to the crotch, revealing Connor’s leaking cock trapped by the stockings. Hank stood up and pushed Connor onto his back and yanked the stockings down, ripping them a bit, making Connor’s breath stutter. Hank grinned at him as he reached down to his belt and undid the buckle. His smile widened when Connor reached up and playfully tugged at one of his “ears”. Connor's coy smile widened, too.

Hank rifled through the desk for some lube and plopped it on the side, then pulled Connor’s legs up and over his shoulders, so that Connor's heels lightly brushed Hank's shoulderblades before Connor readjusted himself to keep the heels from tearing the fabric of Hank's jacket. Hank yanked the stockings again, tearing them even more, and Connor huffed a laugh.

Hank grinned, grabbed the lube, coated his fingers, reached down to Connor’s ass, parted his cheeks, and thrust his dripping fingers into Connor’s hole.

Connor made a soft sound of pleasure.

Hank’s grin widened when he realized Connor had prepped himself. He loved the idea of Connor getting himself dressed up like this and walking to Hank’s office under likely scrutiny, while having prepped himself for _Hank_.

He lightly brushed Connor’s leaking cock with his free hand, making Connor’s calves twitch on Hank’s shoulders as Connor throw his head back. The hand Connor was using to squeeze the “ear” nearly crushed the fabric, and Connor's free hand bounced up to grab something nonexistent before he carefully lowered it back to the desk.

Hank pulled his finger out and pushed his pants and boxers down, lubed up his cock as he listened to Connor’s rapidly quickening breathing, then pushed his way into Connor’s hole, making Connor arch slightly and his calves flex. The heels of Connor’s shoes brushed Hank’s back again. Hank thrust slowly, watching Connor’s eyes close and his head arch up, until Hank was fully seated.

“You look great like this,” Hank said, before he leaned down and sucked on Connor’s right nipple, making Connor cry out. The angle squished Connor’s cock against Hank’s torso, and Hank could feel how hard he was. Hank bit down lightly, making Connor cry out and tighten around Hank’s cock, before Hank licked the bite, then moved to Connor’s left nipple. He pressed a finger onto the bitten nipple.

“H-Han-nk…” Connor moaned.

Hank could feel Connor’s legs shaking against him.

Hank pulled back and grinned. “I don’t think I can handle the Easter metaphors, but honestly, what’s a chocolate bunny without filling?”

Connor blinked, his expression half-dazed already, then laughed. Hank never told anyone, but he loved making Connor laugh. Like this, it was genuine and sweet. Oh, employees and regular hookers and business partners and others who needed or wanted his money or approval laughed at his jokes. But Hank was under no illusion that it was real. Connor, however, had been more and more open about whether or not he found Hank's attempts at humor amusing. Hank was no comedian and had no intention to become one. But still.

Hank shook his head before angling himself a bit better and starting a rhythm. He always felt like he fit perfectly in Connor. Like Connor was made for him.

Connor bounced on the desk, gasping and grunting on the thrusts, sometimes murmuring Hank’s name and half yanking the headband off with his death grip on the bunny ear. His other hand clawed helplessly at the desk. When Hank finally came he pressed deep and leaned back down to suck at Connor’s bruised nipple again. Another bite and Connor cried out as he came against Hank’s chest. His left hand reached out and grabbed at Hank’s suit jacket collar, giving him something to cling to. Hank pulled up slightly and maneuvered them so that he could press their lips together, swallowing Connor’s breathy moans.

Connor’s hand released the bunny ear and he sagged in Hank’s hold.

Hank broke for air and let Connor fully sag back, then lightly lowered the man's legs. One of Connor’s shoes had fallen off at some point. Hank grabbed a tissue and wiped himself off, before doing up his pants again, then wiped off his and Connor’s stomachs.

Connor watched him with half-lidded eyes, a tired, satisfied smile on his face. His hair was a sweaty mess.

“That was nice,” Hank said, pulling Connor up to a sitting position and helping him off the desk.

Connor looked down at the floor and blushed. “Sorry, your floor…” Connor tried to keep his legs together, but his outfit was already falling off and he was still a bit weak in the knees, so it would be a miracle if he kept himself from leaking.

Hank laughed and picked Connor up, carrying him over to the couch. It had been a slow day, and he was in a good mood now. “That’s what I pay the cleaning staff the big money for.” It was hardly the first time they’d made a mess of his desk. He set Connor on the couch and walked into his bathroom to grab a towel before returning. Connor had removed the bodysuit, and was lazily fingering the stockings at his thigh as he leaned back on the pillows. The headband was half buried under the pillows behind Connor's head. Connor's second shoe had fallen by the side of the couch.

“Here,” Hank said, putting the towel down and helping to pull the stockings off, which involved some lingering touches over Connor's toes that made Connor giggle. Hank tossed the stockings aside and wrapped the towel around Connor’s middle.

Connor sat up and kissed Hank, lightly tugging at Hank’s collar again.

Hank leaned into the kiss, pushing Connor back down onto the couch. When Hank pulled away, Connor smiled at him and glanced down. He snorted.

“I fucked up your shirt.”

Hank laughed. “Ah it’s fine. Looks better this way.”

Connor pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
